The Creator's Knight
by J-Storm12
Summary: formally the king's knights.Death and tragedy is all that follows Percy Jackson and Chaos seeing this unright changes Percy's fate, sending him back in time as her succesor of the upcoming kingdom. This is how the risen reign of a once powerful city is restored... THIS IS SPARTA!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**PERCY'S POV**_

I walked through the fog filled cemetery that no longer seemed creepy to me. I had grown accustom to it, because I have been visiting ever since my mother died. I cut through the short cut which I had found years ago. Yes, I said years, I am now twenty- two years old, finished college, the top marine biologist in the world, and the strongest demi-god to ever exist. I'll admit I'm extremely proud of the last two titles, but where's the fun when your mom is not there to celebrate it with you? Where's the fun when everyone you know is afraid of you because they know that you are capable of killing them without blinking, even though they also know that my fatal flaw is loyalty, when you're only companion is a grave, and when that grave belongs to one of the only persons who care for you.

And you're all probably wondering why I'm visiting my mom's grave instead of kicking some monster's ass, well, my answer is pretty simply. I don't care. Not one bit. The monsters don't attack me, I don't attack them. I no longer take part in the Greek/Roman mythological world again. I just want to live my life as a normal mortal and not get caught up in all the crap of the gods.

I finally reached my mother's grave, after walking for a few minutes. I crouched down until I was at eye level with her headstone.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked, obviously not getting a response,

"What are you up to in the underworld, is aslym nice?" I continued to question her as though she was right there talking to me, it was routine and it kept me sane,

"Everything's fine with me, I just finished cleaning the Hudson and East river, quite a feat if I don't say so myself, and I did it in only four months, their calling me the Prince of the Sea," I said chuckling,

"Fitting, isn't it," I asked, chuckling " dad said hello and that he misses you… and he's sorry that he got you all caught up in this"

You see, the reason my mom died was because Zeus had struck her down with lightning because he thought that it would stop me from killing the gods… funny isn't it? The one thing that 'should've' stopped me from killing the gods only wanted to make me kill them even more.

I looked back at my mom and sighed when I heard a beeping noise

"Well mom, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go now, the gods are trying to make me one of them so dad is taking me to his palace to keep me safe, sigh, well see you next time and, hopefully, by then I'll still be mortal, bye mom," I said getting up.

I dusted off my pants before resting the flowers I brought on her grave. It was her favourite and only one, moon lace.

"Love you." I said before turning and walking away from my lonely life and in to my life of hiding.

_**NOONE'S POV**_

The man walked out of the cemetery, chuckling, with his head bowed down.

"Did you honestly think that I would walk so easily into your trap, Athena?" he questioned to no one in particular, but just after he said it the bushes near him ruffled and out came the goddess of wisdom

"I didn't think you would have saw through my plan, but no matter, you're coming with us Perseus, whether you like it or not" Athena said with malice in her voice

"Hmm interesting, who else is here to 'carry me back with you, hmm?" replied Percy wittingly, but as he said that, seemingly out of nowhere, came all the newer Olympians (this meaning not the eldest gods) surrounding him in a semi-circle, though, only Athena was armed, with a dagger,

"Looks like the Calvary came" she said with a smirk whilst raising her weapon to attack.

"Oh, no! You have found my weakness. Small knives!" Percy said dropping dramatically to his knees, while the gods were shocked to say the least.

"Ah just kidding" he said hoping to his feet and shooting a low powered blast of water at Athena, which knocked the knife away, then he turned and ran, the gods quickly gave chase to him but stopped in shock when they saw Percy flying away a pitch black aura around him, but they all failed to see the two majestic wings which sprouted from his back.

"Father will not be pleased at all" said Athena

"No shit Sherlock" said Apollo before they all flashed away

**AU: Wow it's been awhile hasn't it, well I have good news, I am not finished with my other stories just put them on hiatus while I finish this one, and yes I promise to finish this one this time. And with that bye!**


End file.
